


L.O.V.E

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец оставляет Дину О’Горману в наследство фирму, производящую крепления для лодок, и Дин переезжает из Новой Зеландии в Ирландию, чтобы взять управление на себя. Дела идут в гору, пока он не делает страшное открытие, переворачивающее всю его жизнь — любовь может родиться быстрее танцевального па.</p><p>написано на WTF Aidean 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.O.V.E

**Author's Note:**

> АU, возможен ООС Тёрнера, название взято из песни Nat King Cole - L.O.V.E.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ссылка на песню: http://pleer.com/tracks/4422625NT5e

Текст песни на русском:

 

 

 

 

Когда я влюблюсь,

Это будет навсегда,

Или я никогда не влюблюсь.

В беспокойном мире, подобном нашему,

Любовь заканчивается раньше, чем начинается.

И так много поцелуев при лунном свете,

Кажется, остывают в тепле солнца.

Когда я отдам своё сердце,

Это будет полностью,

Или я никогда не отдам своё сердце.

И тот момент, когда я могу почувствовать это,

И ты тоже точно так же чувствуешь,

Это — момент, когда я влюбляюсь в тебя.

 

В начале февраля, в то самое время, когда воздух еще наполнен памятью о зиме, но солнце уже по-весеннему теплое и ближе к полудню немного согревает, кондитерские магазинчики и маленькие уютные кафе открывают окна, наполняя улицы запахом кофе, Дин О’Горман зашел в неприметное с виду двухэтажное здание, стоящее на самом краю улицы. Оно растворялось в утреннем мартовском тумане, закутывалось в него, как в одеяло, скрываясь от настырных солнечных лучей. Стены, когда-то ярко-красные, а теперь похожие на выцветшую киноварь, чем выше поднималось здание, тем больше казались призрачными и словно бы нарисованными неуверенной рукой. Единственное, заставляющее сомневаться в том, что здание призрак, — музыка, доносящаяся со второго этажа, мягкая и мелодичная, тающая в морозном тумане, как облако пара, вырывающегося изо рта. И Дин прошел бы мимо нужного ему дома, если бы не эта музыка.

Он посмотрел вверх — все окна были закрыты ставнями, кроме одного, из которого лился желтый рассеянный свет, словно фонарь далекого маяка. Вне всякого сомнения, хозяин находился у себя, и Дин понадеялся, что не помешает ему своим визитом. Он нырнул в подъездную арку, пересек небольшой двор, заставленный горшочными цветами, и поднялся по внешней лестнице на второй этаж. Пройдя по застекленному пустому коридору, который, видимо, на зиму превращали в оранжерею, вглубь дома, он остановился перед резной, выкрашенной в темно-коричневый цвет, дверью, из-за которой приглушенно слышалась та же музыка, что и из окна. Дин невольно задумался, как часто хозяин ругается с соседями из-за топота и шума.

Ему пришлось постучать дважды, прежде чем дверь открылась. На пороге стоял высокий молодой человек, выглядящий лет на пять младше Дина. Он держался очень прямо, уверенно и спокойно. Дин на миг испытал неловкое чувство, что пришел не вовремя, и хозяин спал — до того рассеянный у него был взгляд. Дин неуверенно зачесал волосы назад, размышляя, как бы тактичней извиниться, но уже в следующее мгновение большие темные глаза внимательно проследили за движением руки, цепко оглядели фигуру, заставив его переступить с ноги на ногу, и принялись с интересом разглядывать лицо.

— Я… — Дин на мгновение замялся, — я по объявлению в газете.

Как он ни старался, но разглядеть хозяина в ответ ему не удавалось — тот стоял на самой грани дневного света, заливающего стеклянный коридор, и тьмы прихожей, и если бы сделал полшага назад, Дин мог бы его вообще не заметить. Но все-таки лицо его в сумерках угадывалось довольно верно. Дин видел плавную линию квадратного подбородка, длинный дерзкий нос, высокий светлый лоб и широкие выразительные брови. Все внимание тут же приковалось к ним. Они были словно незаменимая художественная мелочь, воплощающая в себе все самое характерное для человека. Хищный, даже немного угрожающий разлет, особенно когда они сошлись над прямым носом, делали выражение темных глаз с необычным разрезом еще более цепким. Именно так хозяин и смотрел сейчас на Дина, не упуская ни единого его жеста. И если бы не резкое движение бровью, неожиданно мальчишеское и хулиганское, да внезапно сверкнувшие хитринки, Дин бы, наверное, уже отказался от своей затеи обратиться именно к этому человеку.

— Ну заходите, — голос у него оказался приятно глубокий, с едва уловимой хрипотцой. Он шагнул вглубь прихожей, полностью скрываясь во тьме, и пропустил своего гостя в квартиру.

Дин, неосознанно задержав воздух в легких, шагнул за порог. Комната, куда он попал, оказалась полной противоположностью хозяину. Простая и открытая. Дин мог видеть часть кухни, из которой тянуло табаком, рядом распахнутая дверь вела в темноту спальни, где белело покрывало, с противоположной стороны виднелся балкон, дверь которого тоже была открыта. Дин увидел заросший сорняком пустырь, а дальше в полуденной дымке угадывались очертания сине-зеленых холмов — типичный ирландский пейзаж — и свежий ветер доносил с них едва уловимый запах луговых трав. Посередине комнаты лежал огромный, цветной, похожий на восточный, ковер, вытертый от времени и многочисленных ног. В углу стоял шкаф из массивного дерева, заваленный разнообразной бытовой мелочью, рядом на комоде — небольшой граммофон с отвернутым к стене пыльным рупором и современный проигрыватель, из которого звучала музыка, услышанная Дином на улице. Другой угол занимало кресло с полной пепельницей на подлокотнике. Стены были пусты, и только солнечный луч медленно полз от окна к двери в спальню.

— Вы один живете? — Дин, наконец, взглянул на хозяина.

— Это имеет значение? — невозмутимо ответил тот, унося пепельницу на кухню.

— Нет, я просто так спросил, — Дин сунул руки в карманы, отмечая про себя необычный выговор — легкое, совсем ненавязчивое, но все-таки заметное растяжение гласных, как будто препятствие какое было перед согласной, и нужно потянуть время, чтобы ее произнести.

На кухне хлопнула дверца шкафа, тяжелое стекло стукнулось о край ведра. Дин подошел к окну, но ничего не увидел — туман опустился на дорогу, одеялом накрывая переулок.

— Один, — теперь его изучали, прислонившись плечом к кухонной двери и крутя в руках пустую пепельницу. Дин, не привыкший к тому, что его могут так откровенно разглядывать, повел плечами.

— Я по объявлению в газете…, — снова повторил он.

— Да, я слышал.

У него возникло дурацкое чувство, что с ним играют, как кот с мышью. Тогда он решительно вынул руки из карманов и произнес:

— Так вот, там написано, что вы даете частные уроки танца. Мне необходимо научиться танцевать, — и, помедлив, добавил, — как можно быстрее.

— Как вас зовут? — хозяин оттолкнулся от двери и шагнул ближе, не сводя с Дина внимательного взгляда.

— О’Горман.

— Научиться танцевать — это не шнурки завязывать, мистер О’Горман, — он чуть растянул «р-ррр», из-за чего она получилась у него немного глухой, напоминая французский выговор, — в танце времени нет.

Дин раздраженно почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам.

— А вас как зовут? — ему пришлось немного запрокинуть голову, чтобы собеседник мог ясно прочитать в  глазах все негодование, охватившее его сейчас.

— Эйдан.

— Мистер. .? — Дин и виду не подал, насколько его удивило имя.

Эйдан раздраженно повернулся к нему спиной, кладя пепельницу обратно на ручку кресла. Музыка, звучавшая из проигрывателя, отсчитывала мгновения.

— Тернер, если это так принципиально, — помедлив, наконец ответил он, вновь изучающе взглянув на Дина.

— Мистер Тернер, мне не нужны первые места в конкурсах. Научите меня правильно ставить ноги, на тайну искусства я не собираюсь посягать.

Эйдан снисходительно улыбнулся, и Дин с удивлением отметил, как преобразилось его лицо, став открытым и почти что мальчишеским. Улыбка шла ему гораздо больше, чем взгляд исподлобья, встретивший его в прихожей.

— Тогда я не вижу смысла вас учить. Купите самоучитель, их сейчас море в книжных магазинах, и оттачивайте технику так быстро, как вам будет угодно.

— Послушайте, мистер Тернер, — Дин снова запустил руку в волосы, — я, конечно, очень благодарен вам за совет, но боюсь, мне нужна именно ваша помощь. Я могу заплатить вам сразу за все уроки.

— Даже так? — хмыкнул Эйдан, теперь внимательно разглядывающий его ноги, — вы уже знаете, за сколько уроков научитесь?

— Две недели, — Дин с трудом удержался от желания сделать замечание, — у меня в распоряжении не больше двух недель.

— К чему же такая спешка? — с любопытством спросил он, конечно же, заметивший смущение Дина. — Если вы не собираетесь нигде участвовать?

— Через четырнадцать дней я женюсь. Свадебный танец — неотъемлемая часть торжества, сами понимаете.

Улыбка сползла с лица Эйдана. Он подошел к шкафу, вытащил ящик, достал блокнот и, быстро черкнув пару строк, всунул листок Дину в руку.

— Вот. Живет через три квартала от меня. Я не буду вас учить, — щелкнув зажигалкой и прикурив, Эйдан пошел в прихожую, — всего доброго.

— Но почему? — Дин зашагал следом, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть его лицо в темноте. Когда же хозяин открыл дверь в светлый коридор, он увидел хмуро сведенные брови и игравшие на скулах желваки.

— Свадебные танцы не моя специфика.

— Но в объявлении вы написали, что обучаете всем видам танца! — Дин наконец взглянул на листок, который ему всучил Эйдан. — Эм… постойте. Я там уже был. Этот старик на ладан дышит, я не хочу у него заниматься.

— В таком случае, идите в танцевальную школу. У нас в городе есть отличная…

— Я не могу! Я хочу сделать для своей невесты сюрприз. Но ее подруга работает именно в этой школе! — Дин нервным жестом опять отвел волосы назад. — Вы нужны мне, поймите. Пожалуйста.

Эйдан долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. Наконец он произнес:

— Так как вас зовут?

— Дин.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ссылка на песню: http://pleer.com/tracks/4588369pvf0

 

 

 Текст песни на русском:

 

 

Та любовь, что я дарю только тебе (и больше никому)

Она больше любой другой, самой великой любви на свете.

Это больше, чем те простые слова, которые я пытался сказать:

Я живу только для того, чтобы любить тебя сильнее с каждым днем.

Мои руки мечтают обнять тебя сильней, чем ты когда-нибудь сможешь себе представить.

Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе — мои прогулки, смех, сон, слезы...

«Дольше вечности» — это очень, очень долгий срок,

Но ты будешь моим гораздо дольше, чем навсегда.

Я знаю, что прежде (до нашей встречи) я не жил,

И мое сердце абсолютно уверено —

Никто не мог бы любить тебя сильнее, чем я.

 

Причина настойчивости была проста — Дин обнаружил в городе всего двое частных учителей. Первым был шаркающий старик, в огромных очках с железной оправой и растянутой вязаной кофте, напомнивший Дину старую черепаху, вторым — Эйдан.  
  
Придя следующим вечером на первый урок, он чувствовал себя страшно неловко — никогда еще не приходилось ему танцевать с мужчиной. Он вообще не мог похвастать большим опытом в этом деле. Танцевать Дин не умел и не любил, во-первых, потому что однажды в школе на выпускном балу влюбленная в него толстуха Элла танцевала скорее на его ногах, нежели на полу, а во-вторых, хотя Дин бы ни за что не признался, он страшно стеснялся своего косолапия. И хоть оно не было заметно никому, кроме него самого, тем не менее, это послужило весомым аргументом, чтобы отказаться от танцев раз и навсегда. Но теперь у него не было выхода — Сара танцевать любила, и чтобы порадовать ее, Дин решил втайне разучить свадебный вальс. Теперь же он стоял, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, с опаской поглядывая на Эйдана и начиная догадываться, почему тот не преподавал в школе — с таким подходом к обучению его ни одна школа не рискнет взять к себе.  
  
На улице стемнело, они занимались почти два с четвертью часа, и Дин уже начинал бояться, что его выгонят взашей за отдавленные ноги. Эйдан же выглядел так, будто ничего страшного не произошло, и это не на его ногах топтались весь вечер. Сейчас Дин был рад, что они разулись, а то уже сгорел бы от стыда и неловкости за причиненные неудобства.  
  
Эйдан включил тихую музыку и встал напротив.  
  
— Куда мне деть руки?  
  
— Положи мне на талию, — вторую руку он взял в свою. Ладонь у него оказалась широкая и теплая.  
  
— На талию? — сглотнув, неуверенно переспросил Дин.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, где это.  
  
Он едва прикоснулся к мягкой ткани рубашки, заправленной в штаны. Порывистость и прорывающаяся резкость Эйдана немного пугали его, заставляя чувствовать себя еще скованней.  
  
— А теперь шагай на меня, когда…  
  
Дин сделал шаг вперед и тут же наступил на не успевший отодвинуться ботинок.  
  
— … когда я отступлю. Дин!  
  
— Прости, — он тут же дернулся назад, отпустив Эйдана.  
  
— Верни руки на место. Еще раз.  
  
Дин честно старался быть аккуратным, медлил, когда не надо торопился, тяжело наступая на носки черных ботинок. Эйдан вел его на себя, пока не прижимался к стене, потом поворачивался, и они вновь пересекали ковер — Эйдан спиной вперед, Дин за ним. Он все время боялся наступить на уже порядком испачканные черные ботинки, в результате чего наступал на них чуть ли не каждый второй раз, неуверенно отступал и неотрывно смотрел вниз.  
  
— Смотри на меня.  
  
— Ага, — кивал Дин и через еще одно неуклюжее шаг вновь опускал глаза.  
  
После особенно неудачного движения, он оскользнулся на гладком носке ботинка и уткнулся Эйдану носом в грудь, вцепившись в его рубашку уже по-настоящему. Тогда-то, тихонько зашипев, Эйдан и сказал разуться.  
  
— А как же все эти «раз-два-три»? — спросил Дин, сидя в кресле и пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях. Он был так напряжен все это время, что рухнул в кресло, как подкошенный, снимая свои ботинки. Эйдан дал пару минут передышки, прежде чем вновь выдернуть на середину ковра, тут же положив свою руку ему на спину.  
  
— Просто иди за мной.  
  
— Я не понимаю…  
  
— И не нужно.  
  
— Но… как же…  
  
Эйдан остановился.  
  
— Ну хорошо. Что? — Он отпустил Дина. Тот провел своими руками по бокам, вытирая влажные ладони.  
  
— Мы же просто ходим и все. Это бессмысленно. Я же не буду с Сарой так ход…  
  
Эйдан вдруг шагнул к нему слишком близко, и Дин, вздрогнув, отступил назад, неосознанно отставив именно ту ногу, которую было нужно. Эйдан сделал еще шаг, и Дин вновь отступил правильно. Так они дошли до окна, не касаясь и не сводя друг с друга взгляда. Дин ни разу не споткнулся.  
  
— Ты все еще считаешь, что это бессмысленно?

 

 

▼▲▼

  
Конечно же Сара не могла не заметить, что Дин стал приходить позже.  
  
Стараясь не шуметь, он осторожно открывал дверь своим ключом, разувался на пороге и тихонько шел в гостиную. Иногда она ждала его с книгой в руках, иногда засыпала на диване, укрывшись пледом, и тогда он нес ее на руках в спальню. Сара спрашивала, где он пропадает, и Дин говорил, что разгребает работу к их медовому месяцу, чтобы потом никто не беспокоил. Отчасти, это являлось правдой, которую не сложно было проверить, и Сара успокоилась. Только иногда смотрела на него недоверчиво и хмурила брови, не понимая, отчего так блестят его глаза.  
  
— Неужели так много работы?  
  
— Я не могу пустить дело отца на самотек, — Дин обнял ее за плечи, — ты же у меня умница и должна понять.  
  
— Конечно, — вздохнув, она отвернулась от окна, — я люблю тебя. Есть будешь?  
  
— Я тебя тоже, — Дин довольно улыбнулся, — еще спрашиваешь!  
  
Пока Сара крутилась на кухне, он обдумывал вопрос, который не давал ему покоя уже несколько дней.  
  
— Послушай… Я бы хотел пригласить на свадьбу еще одного человека.  
  
— Коллегу? — спросила Сара, ставя перед ним тарелку.  
  
— Скорее приятеля.  
  
— Я его знаю? — она села напротив.  
  
— Нет, но уверен, ты ему понравишься, — с набитым ртом пробубнил Дин. — Он хороший парень.  
  
Правда он сам пока не знал, придет ли Эйдан, так как еще не говорил с ним об этом. Они вообще не разговаривали на личные темы. Большую часть времени Эйдан рассказывал, что Дин должен делать, иногда поправлял его, иногда хвалил, сам же Дин предпочитал отмалчиваться. Все же ему показалось хорошей идеей пригласить Эйдана на свою свадьбу и продемонстрировать, как хорошо он ведет Сару в танце. Все-таки для него это было большим достижением после неудачного школьного бала.

 

 

▼▲▼

  
Эйдан не отпускал его взгляд.  
  
С того момента, когда Дину удалась цепочка шагов, и он, ни разу не споткнувшись, дошел до окна, прижавшись к нему лопатками, прошло пять дней. Всего-то и нужно было — отвлечь Дина от собственных ног. И теперь Эйдан не позволял ему смотреть вниз, пристально и, Дин поежился от этой мысли, хищно глядя ему в глаза. Широкие брови, сошедшиеся на переносице, только добавляли сходства. Он все также жадно разглядывал Дина, но теперь старался делать это незаметно и только тогда, когда Дин на него не смотрел. Особенно Эйдану нравилось наблюдать за ним, пересекающим внутренний двор, залитый лучами заходящего солнца. Туман, приобретавший янтарный оттенок, плотно обволакивал цветы в огромных глиняных горшках, стоявших на железных ступенях лестницы, превращая их в тени страшных чудищ с длинными руками-щупальцами. И светлая-рыжая макушка, ловящая последние солнечные лучи, когда Дин взбегал вверх по лестнице, казалась Эйдану золотым огоньком в туманной мути.  
  
— Добрый вечер, молодой человек.  
  
Дин, уже взявшийся за ручку двери, ведущей в застекленный коридор, оглянулся. Внизу, на первом этаже, среди цветов стояла миссис Фланнаган, с лейкой в руках. Она была соседкой Эйдана, цветочницей, часто заглядывала к нему или приглашала их обоих на чашку чая. Собранные под голубой платок седые волосы, выбившиеся на висках, маленький лоб, живые с ясным блеском синие глаза за тонкими стеклами изящных очков, узкие губы и худые щеки делали эту восьмидесятилетнюю старушку похожей на ирис — один из цветов, которые она разводила. Дин, когда увидел цветочницу в первый раз, поинтересовался у Эйдана, не мешает ли ей топот. Оказалось, что миссис Фланнаган была туговата на оба уха, и даже танцуй они в ее квартире, она бы вряд ли услышала. А других соседей Тернер не имел.  
  
Он стоял в пустой оранжерее у окна так, чтобы его не было видно, стряхивал пепел на старую фаянсовую тарелку, служившую днищем для горшка, и наблюдал за Дином.  
  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Фланнаган! — Дин спустился на несколько ступенек ниже, специально говоря громче, чтобы старушка его услышала. — Как ваши цветы?  
  
— Прекрасно, mon cher, прекрасно, — она прошаркала к лестнице, поставив лейку в деревянную нишу, заваленную горшками и землей. — Природа просыпается, и цветы просыпаются вместе с ней, n'est-ce pas?  
  
— Да, — Дин улыбнулся.  
  
Эйдан подошел ближе к окну, осторожно выглядывая из-за своего укрытия.  
  
— И не только цветы, — старушка сдвинула очки к кончику носа и внимательно посмотрела на Дина, — наши сердца слышат дыхание весны и вторят ей. Права я, молодой человек?  
  
— Как никогда, миссис Фланнаган.  
  
— И как знать, чье сердце услышит ритм вашего, — синие глаза хитро сверкнули, — мой муж был самым романтичным французом, каких я только встречала, так вот он сказал мне, что услышал ритм моего сердца через Атлантический океан и, — она показала Дину кольцо на пальце, — voi la.  
  
— Моя невеста бы с вами согласилась, я думаю.  
  
— Мадмуазель Сара очень счастливый человек.  
  
— И я тоже.  
  
Цветочница тепло улыбнулась.  
  
— Вам идет быть влюбленным, Дин.  
  
Эйдан, прекрасно слышавший разговор, только скрипнул зубами.  
  
Понимая, что не имеет права, он, тем не менее, искренне злился на будущую миссис О’Горман. Злился от того, что косвенно именно ей был обязан знакомством с Дином, перевернувшим его душу в один миг, стоило ему появиться в пустой оранжерее свежим февральским утром. Каждый их урок Эйдан благословлял и проклинал. Это были вечера, наполненные радостью, потому что Дин был рядом, в его руках, и одновременно горечью — с каждым днем оставалось все меньше времени для них двоих. Сердце Эйдана, пылкое и яростное, как он сам, страдало, чувствуя, что его счастье утекает сквозь пальцы.  
  
«Горько, — думал он, глядя, как непринужденно Дин болтает с его старой соседкой, — и страшно осознать, что потерял его, даже не успев приобрести. Простил бы он мне этот инстинкт собственника? Ушел бы, узнав о моих чувствах? Или дал шанс, не будь Сары?». Разум подсказывал, что Дин не из тех, кто мог бы полюбить своего учителя танцев, но сердце шептало "да", давало уверенность и силы не отступать до конца, свернуть горы, если нужно, все на свете отдать ради мягкого, теплого взгляда и сделать все, чтобы Дин принадлежал ему. Но поступить по велению сердца не позволяла совесть. Слишком счастливой была улыбка Дина, когда он говорил о своей невесте, слишком ярко блестели глаза, слишком взволнованным становилось дыхание. И Эйдану не оставалось ничего, кроме нескольких часов в течение дня да этих ворованных минут, когда Дин не знал, что его тайно пожирают глазами, яростно и отчаянно туша окурки в старой тарелке.  
  
Когда Дин попрощался с цветочницей, Эйдан тихо и быстро зашел домой — он был уверен, что Дин не обрадуется таким наблюдениям. Нельзя сказать, что они стали близкими друзьями, но научились понимать друг друга с полуслова. Нет, тут же поправил себя Эйдан, это я научился понимать Дина с полуслова. Дин же, ничего не подозревающий и воспринимающий такое пристальное внимание как неотъемлемую часть Эйдана, научился технике танца. Он правильно и ритмично повторял все шаги и повороты, отсчитывая шепотом такт, но двигался при этом ужасно скованно и неловко. Столило Эйдану сделать спонтанное движение — шаг или жест рукой — и Дин тут же терялся, не зная, как реагировать.  
  
— Ты все время двигаешься по-разному, — с упреком сказал он, когда Эйдан вместо того, чтобы шагнуть к нему, отступил в сторону.  
  
— Танец — не механизм, он живой.  
  
— Я так никогда не научусь, — расстроился Дин, — откуда я знаю, как ты повернешься в следующий момент. Вот ты можешь предугадывать мои движения, а я твои нет.  
  
— В этом и вся суть. Научись чувствовать партнера, — Эйдан на миг отвел глаза. Просить Дина научиться чувствовать его, было больно. — Это я пытался тебе передать, когда мы просто ходили по комнате.  
  
— Я ужасно неуклюжий.  
  
— Ничего подобного.  
  
— Все ноги тебе отдавил.  
  
— Ты просто боишься.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ну откуда же мне знать, — улыбнулся Эйдан. — Слушай, давай-ка поменяемся. Я тебя поведу, а ты попробуй идти не по схеме, хорошо?  
  
Дин уныло кивнул.  
  
— И внимательно наблюдай, что я делаю с твоими неверными движениями.  
  
Эйдан повел его, кружа по комнате. Аккуратно, но твердо поддерживал под лопатками, крепко сжимал его руку в своей, двигался плавно, медленно, давая Дину возможность делать неверные шаги. И Дин поначалу действительно отступал не в ту сторону, задерживал или пропускал движение, но каждый раз чувствовал на своей спине руку, то притягивающую его ближе, то спускающуюся чуть ниже, чтобы обхватить крепче и насильно сделать поворот, о котором Дин «случайно» забыл. Именно эта рука, пресекающая все ошибки, возобладала над его желанием двигаться так, как он сам решит, и Дин в какой-то момент вообще перестал думать, куда шагать и где поворачиваться — Эйдан вел так, как хотелось ему самому, контролируя каждое движение Дина, иногда только слегка пинал его стопу, чтобы предупредить о незапланированном повороте или шаге. Дин уже не решал, что ему делать, полностью отдаваясь рукам умелого партнера. Иногда только, забывшись, шагал не в ту сторону, и тогда Эйдан шагал вслед за ним, мягко и ненавязчиво исправляя и уводя за собой. Все его ненамеренные ошибки превращались в красивые повороты, говорящие о том, что партнеры действительно чувствуют друг друга.  
  
— Теперь ты. Веди меня.  
  
Дин повел.  
  
— Куда бы ты ни шагнул, я последую за тобой, — тихо сказал он, — понимаешь?  
  
Дин кивнул, сосредоточенно хмурясь и ведя Эйдана из одного угла комнаты в другой, отсчитывая про себя ритм.  
  
— Тогда двигайся так, как ты хочешь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Дин.  
  
— А?  
  
Дин поднял голову. Они остановились.  
  
— Пойми, — Эйдан вздохнул, — что я… что Сара пойдет туда, куда ты ее поведешь. Здесь нет ошибок, потому что правила диктуешь ты.  
  
— Но... разве можно не по схеме? Это же...  
  
— Это танец, — согласился Эйдан. — Но это твой танец. Твой и твоего партнера, и маленькие вольности вам обоим простительны. Ведь вы же с ней не в конкурсе участвуете, как ты сам заметил.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ссылка на песню: http://pleer.com/tracks/569845Fo4I

 

 

 Текст песни на русском:

 

 

L — это то, как ты смотришь на меня,

O — когда ты — единственный, кого я вижу.

V — это кое-что особенное,

E — это даже больше, чем просто восхищение.

Любовь — это всё, что я могу тебе дать,

Любовь — это больше, чем просто игра для двоих

Двоих влюблённых, которые в неё играют.

Бери моё сердце, но, прошу, не разбей его,

Любовь — это для тебя и для меня.

Да, любовь — это то, как ты смотришь на меня

И любовь — когда ты — единственный, кого я вижу.

Любовь — это кое-что особенное,

Но любовь — это больше, чем просто восхищение.

Любовь — это всё, что я тебе даю,

Любовь — это больше, чем просто игра для двоих,

Двоих влюблённых, которые в неё играют.

Бери моё сердце, но, прошу, не разбей его,

Ведь любовь — это для тебя и для меня.

Говорю же, любовь — это для тебя и для меня.

Неужели ты не знал, что любовь — это для тебя и для меня?..

 

Оставшиеся дни Дин честно пытался импровизировать.  
  
Эйдан просил его танцевать не мозгами, а телом, но привычка думать, прежде чем делать, не отпускала и здесь. Несмотря на все заверения, он боялся ошибиться, хотя Эйдан при каждом его неверном шаге неизменно следовал вслед за ним, никак не комментируя отхождение от схемы. Вот только сам Дин тут же сбивался и останавливался.  
  
— Не думай о том, что двигаешься неправильно.  
  
— Я пытаюсь! — собственная неуклюжесть и непробиваемая мягкость и снисходительность Эйдана к его ошибкам уже начали порядком раздражать.  
  
— Доверься себе.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это легко, — окончательно разозлился Дин.  
  
— Слушай… так не пойдет.  
  
— Что? — устало вздохнул Дин.  
  
— Ты скованный. А ну-ка, за мной,- Эйдан кинул ему куртку.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Увидишь.  
  
Эйдан быстро сбежал по лестнице вниз, таща за собой Дина. Они пересекли двор и вышли на улицу. Вдоль дороги уже зажглись фонари, хотя было еще достаточно светло, вечер только-только смеркался.  
  
— Эйдан, — Дин плотнее запахнул куртку, приноравливаясь к его широким, быстрым шагам, — и все-таки, куда ты меня ведешь?  
  
— В одно волшебное место, — улыбнувшись, таинственно ответил тот.  
  
Они свернули за угол, и Дин узнал тот самый пустырь, который часто видел у Эйдана с балкона. Небо над ним было бледного малинового цвета, еще выше была тьма, в которой уже зажглись первые звезды. Привычные звуки улицы стали глуше, отошли на второй план. Эйдан подошел к старому, местами прогнившему забору, и отодвинул одну из досок.  
  
— За мной, — скомандовал он, пролезая в открывшийся проход.  
  
— Эйдан… я не уверен что…, — Дин стоял рядом и переминался с ноги на ногу, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Это может быть частная собственность, и…  
  
— Это старая площадка, когда-то принадлежавшая школе. Школу снесли лет десять назад, а это, — он махнул себе за спину, — превратилось в никому ненужный пустырь.  
  
— Я…, — снова начал Дин, — я не думаю…  
  
— Сейчас время нашего урока, — напомнил Эйдан, — ты платишь, я учу.  
  
— Но…  
  
— А учить тебя я буду там, где сам решу.  
  
— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул Дин и полез вслед за Эйданом.  
  
Они быстро пересекли пустырь, Эйдан чуть впереди, Дин следом. Он периодически то бросал косые взгляды на его ставший слишком резким в сумерках профиль, то оглядывался назад — дом, возвышающийся над старой школьной площадкой, и второй этаж его, где жил Эйдан, растворялся в закатной мгле.  
  
— Мы надолго?  
  
— Нет. Тут недалеко.  
  
На противоположном краю пустыря была незапертая проржавевшая калитка. Толкнув ее, Эйдан подождал, пока Дин выйдет первым, а затем повел его к тропинке, ведущей под откос. Она спускалась к небольшому перелеску, за которым темнели холмы. Под густыми ветвями было совсем темно, кусты тихонько перешептывались на ветру, дикие полевые цветы источали неуловимый аромат. Ночные птицы уже начали охоту, и теперь негромко перекрикивались между собой. Хоть они отошли довольно далеко от города, здесь не было тихо. Здесь текла своя отличная от привычной Дину жизнь, и он совсем не понимал, зачем Тернер его сюда привел.  
  
Он повернулся спросить, да так и замер с открытым ртом. Эйдан, прыгая на одной ноге, снимал со второй ботинок.  
  
— Эйдан… Что это ты делаешь?  
  
— Разуваюсь, — невозмутимо ответил тот, — и тебе я советую сделать то же самое.  
  
Закатав джинсы и отбросив обувь, он выжидательно взглянул на Дина.  
  
— Это смешно, — промолвил Дин. Эйдан скрестил на груди руки. — Зачем?  
  
— Сделай хоть раз что-то не рассуждая.  
  
Дин засунул руки в карманы и оглянулся на холмы.  
  
— Ты всех своих учеников сюда водишь?  
  
— Нет, обычно их удавалось научить дома, — саркастично ответил он.  
  
— Это безумие, Эйдан, давай мы вернемся и…  
  
Эйдан молчал, сурово нахмурив брови. Дин тяжело вздохнул — иногда тот становился упрямым словно ребенок.  
  
— Ну же, — наконец произнес он и внезапно шагнул ближе, — или я сам сниму с тебя ботинки.  
  
Трава оказалась влажной и мягкой.  
  
— Чтобы уверенно двигаться, ты должен узнать землю под ногами, — произнес Эйдан, положа ему руку на поясницу и потянув за собой, — почувствуй все ее кочки и впадины, мягкость трав и твердость камней, и тогда любой танцевальный пол будет тебе по зубам.  
  
Дин сделал пару шагов, но Эйдан остановил его.  
  
— Мы не повторяем заученное сейчас, — он вновь закружил Дина по холодной траве, — мы не в моем доме, я не твой учитель, а ты не мой ученик. Выброси все мысли из головы и просто двигайся.  
  
Цветы щекотали ноги, настойчиво опутывая своими стебельками, в кустах стрекотали сверчки, и тьма вверху все ниже опускалась на опушку.

 

 

▼▲▼

  
Вернувшись домой, Эйдан налил им виски и включил отопление.  
  
Дина все еще потряхивало от холода, но все-таки он был доволен. Пусть у Эйдана и безумные подходы к обучению, но все-таки ему удалось добиться от Дина того, чего он хотел. В полной тьме — луна еще не взошла — Дин двигался смело и уверенно, то ведя Эйдана так, как хотелось, то бездумно следуя за его движениями, подчиняясь сильным, уверенным рукам. Танец их был таким же неровным, как и земля под ногами. Дин старательно повторял заученные шаги, следуя ритму и величественно подняв голову, словно они были на королевском балу, а в следующий момент уже кружил Эйдана, обхватив обеими руками. Иногда совсем замирал, прижавшись щекой к горячему плечу и глядя на мерцающие огни города, чувствуя, как сильнее прижимается к нему гибкое тело, или начинал дурачиться, наклоняя Эйдана в глубоком выпаде, и, не сумев удержать, смеясь, валил в траву.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не работаешь в школе, — Дин взял стакан из его рук, поблагодарив кивком, — с такими методами тебя любая школа выгонит, — сочувственно вздохнул он, глядя, как Эйдан перебирает диски.  
  
— Именно так и было, — убавив громкость, Эйдан сел на ковер, прислонившись спиной к углу двери, — я сменил шесть школ, прежде чем перебрался сюда, и ни одна из них не захотела менять свои идиотские правила.  
  
— Ты безумец, — улыбнулся Дин.  
  
Эйдан ничего не ответил, резко опустив взгляд в свой стакан. Вот как раз безумцем он быть боялся, особенно, рядом с Дином. Такого безумия Дин точно не оценит. Но что же ему делать, если осталось так мало — завтра и послезавтра, и через два дня Дин навсегда исчезнет из его жизни. Эйдан понял, что оказался в ловушке — ему придется предать либо свою совесть, либо свои чувства. И любое решение приведет его к гибели.  
  
— Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на свою свадьбу, — неожиданно сказал Дин. — Придешь?  
  
— На свадьбу? — Эйдан растерянно взглянул на него. Голос резко сел, и он неловко откашлялся.  
  
— Ну да. Мне бы очень этого хотелось.  
  
— Хотелось? — повторил он потерянно.  
  
— Конечно. Должен же ты увидеть результаты своего труда.  
  
— Я… — начал Эйдан, но его прервал телефонный звонок.  
  
Звонила Сара. Дин поднял трубку, а Эйдан ушел на кухню, стараясь не прислушиваться к разговору. Когда он вернулся, Дин уже натягивал куртку.  
  
— Эйдан…, — Дин потоптался на пороге, — мне пора. Сара очень волнуется, поздно уже.  
  
— Иди.  
  
— До завтра, — улыбнулся он и торопливо зашагал по коридору, залитым призрачным лунным светом.  
  
А Эйдан еще долго стоял на пороге, не в силах преодолеть грызущую ревнивую боль.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ссылка на песню: http://pleer.com/tracks/4595137QTGD 

Текст песни на русском:

 

 

Люби меня, словно сегодня последний день нашей жизни.

Унеси меня из этого мира этим вечером.

Забери меня, заставь меня забыть о своих печалях.

И когда я проснусь завтра, то пойму, что все было не напрасно.

Поцелуй меня так, будто через мгновение этого уже нельзя будет повторить.

Научи меня всему, что мое сердце должно знать.

Люби меня, словно сегодня последний день нашей жизни.

Родной мой, люби меня и никогда не отпускай.

 

— Не разувайся! — крикнул Эйдан из гостиной, когда услышал знакомые шаги.  
  
— Мы снова куда-то пойдем? — вешая куртку на крючок, спросил Дин.  
  
Он прошел в комнату и удивленно замер — Эйдан скатывал ковер. Под ним оказались отполированные деревянные доски. На миг Дину даже показалось, что он почувствовал запах старой древесины.  
  
— Я не вовремя? — прислонившись плечом к шкафу, он принялся наблюдать за Эйданом.  
  
Эйдан никогда раньше не закатывал рукава, и теперь Дин мог ту силу, которую ощущал лишь на своей спине, увидеть воочию. Красивые предплечья, с накачанными, плавными мышцами, острые локти, бицепсы, туго натянувшие ткань рубашки, еще больше подчеркивающей их мощь. Трудно было поверить, что такие сильные руки имел учитель танцев.  
  
— Вовремя, — буркнул он. — Это для тебя. Иди сюда.  
  
— Миссис Фланнаган пожаловалась мне на твое поведение. Сказала, что у тебя ипохондрия, — Дин слабо улыбнулся, подходя ближе, — весь день кислый ходишь. Велела узнать, в чем дело.  
  
— Внезапная аллергия на цветочную пыль, — ответил Эйдан, доставая из кармана черный платок, заставляя Дина рассмеяться. — Повернись-ка.  
  
— Мне ей так и передать? — он повернулся к Эйдану спиной и неожиданно ойкнул, почувствовав ткань на своих глазах. — Что это?  
  
— Не трогай, — Эйдан опустил его руку вниз, разворачивая к себе, — так нужно.  
  
— Чтобы я ничего не видел? — Дин с завязанными глазами выглядел странно потерянным. — Не проще ли выключить свет?  
  
— На улице еще светло.  
  
— А задернуть шторы? — Дин начинал нервничать.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты слушал, а не смотрел.  
  
— Что слушал? — он тут же прислушался, но ничего необычного, кроме своего взволнованного дыхания, не уловил.  
  
— Свои шаги.  
  
— Я буду танцевать с завязанными глазами? — Дин беспомощно поднял голову, пытаясь заглянуть Эйдану в лицо.  
  
— Да, — сглотнув, ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь контролировать свой голос.  
  
— Но тут… кресло… и шкаф… я… — Дин слепо оглядывался.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе удариться. Веди меня.  
  
Дин медлил. Конечно, он верил Эйдану и знал, что не налетит ни на один угол. И все-таки танцевать в полной тьме, чувствуя только пол под ногами и крепкое тело в руках, было боязно. Но вместе с тем и заманчиво — повязка на глазах позволяла сосредоточиться только на себе и своих движениях, не отвлекаясь на весь окружающий мир, а горячая рука, мягко лежащая на плече, придавала уверенности. Дин тяжко вздохнул.  
  
— Ты все-таки безумец, — наконец пробормотал он и, обняв Эйдана покрепче, сделал шаг.  
  
Поначалу он двигался медленно и неуверенно, боясь на что-нибудь напороться, периодически опускал голову, забыв о повязке и пытаясь взглянуть, не наступит ли он сейчас Эйдану на ногу, но тот вовремя отступал и мягко уводил в сторону, если они приближались к шкафу или окну. Вскоре Дин перестал представлять себе комнату, вздохнул свободней, почувствовав себя уверенней, и отдался ритму танца.  
  
— Слушай, как ты танцуешь, — спустя пару минут прошептал Эйдан ему на ухо, — послушай свои шаги.  
  
Дин прислушался. В них был собственный ритм, ноги словно двигались сами по себе, ступая легко, уверенно и четко, без промедления, будто бы всю жизнь танцевали. Эйдан шаг в шаг послушно следовал за ним.  
  
— Это я? — выдохнул Дин, — это я так могу?  
  
— Да, — Эйдан не сводил взгляда с его несмелой улыбки, крепче сжимая чуть дрожащие пальцы в своей руке, — это ты. Ты очень красиво танцуешь.  
  
— Правда? — он повернул голову и почувствовал, как на его висок легкими мазками ложится чужое дыхание.  
  
— Правда, — шепнули в ответ, и жаркая волна воздуха прошлась по щеке.  
  
— Эйдан… — только сейчас он осознал, как близко они были друг к другу. — Я…, — но горячие губы заглушили слова. Дин не сразу понял, что это, и только когда коснулся впадинки между передними зубами, уходящими чуть внутрь, отшатнулся, тут же сбившись с ритма, но крепкие руки притянули его обратно, не позволяя вырваться.  
  
— Дин…  
  
— Пусти!  
  
Объятье ослабло, и он тут же отступил назад. Неловко пошатнулся, сорвал повязку с глаз, пораженно уставился на белого как снег Эйдана, а в следующее мгновение метнулся к двери.  
  
— Дин, подожди!  
  
Сорвав куртку, он выскочил в коридор. Свет из множества окон резанул глаза, и Дин на мгновение зажмурился, схватившись рукой за подоконник. Но услышав стремительные шаги за спиной, тут же распахнул глаза и случайно увидел в старой синей тарелке горстки пепла и зажигалку. Мелькнула мысль — Эйдан стоял здесь, курил, возможно, ждал его. Каждый день стоял и ждал. Ждал, ждал, ждал, хотя знал, во сколько Дин приходит. Он тряхнул головой.  
  
— Дин… — раздался сзади взволнованный голос.  
  
Дин обернулся.  
  
— Нет… — он отступил на пару шагов, загородившись рукой, твердо повторил: — нет.  
  
И двинулся дальше, сбежав вниз по лестнице, ничего не ответив окликнувшей его миссис Фланнаган, пересаживающей свои цветы.

 

 

▼▲▼

  
Всю ночь Эйдан не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он метался по квартире, хватаясь руками за волосы и проклиная себя, то впадал в оцепенение, слепо глядя в пустоту и вспоминая, что натворил. Как мог он все испортить, как мог он воспользоваться беспомощностью Дина! Предать его доверие! Уж лучше бы он все сказал в лицо и никогда бы не узнал сладость этих губ, чем своровал поцелуй исподтишка, когда тот доверчиво стоял перед ним с завязанными глазами. Этого Дин ему никогда не простит, да куда там — он сам себе простить не мог! До самого рассвета он промучился сомнениями, и наконец, решил, что если Дин не придет на их последний урок, не предоставит ни малейшего шанса, он уедет. Еще зимой сестра приглашала его погостить в Лондоне, и сбежать как можно дальше, чтобы не наделать еще больших глупостей, было верным решением.  
  
Весь последующий день Эйдан не выходил из дома. Заслышав малейший шорох за дверью, он тут же выбегал в коридор. Но он был пуст, и то ли это ветер бился в окна, то ли старая цветочница возилась со своими горшками. Если бы Эйдан знал, где тот живет или работает… но Дин мало рассказывал о себе. То, что он знал о Дине, вряд ли бы чем-то могло помочь — едва различимые серые крапинки в голубых глазах, привычка отбрасывать рукой волосы назад, постоянно трогать нос, улыбаться так, что заходилось сердце, сжимать пальцы… Он никогда их не растопыривал, как Эйдан свои, кладя руку на спину Дину. Всегда они были плотно прижаты друг к другу, сильные и короткие, с пухлой подушечкой большого. Эйдану нравилось проводить как бы случайно по этой подушечке своими пальцами, пробуя ее мягкость.  
  
К вечеру, в тот самый час, когда Дин обычно стучался в его дверь, Эйдан спустился по лестнице и вышел во двор, встав в тени подъездной арки. Переулок опять затянуло туманом, с каждой четвертью часа становившимся все гуще. Редкие прохожие, словно неясные призраки, внезапно возникали и медленно двигались мимо, будто бы шагали ощупью, закутанные в коконы тумана, вещи приобрели зыбкость, враз утратив всю свою твердость и четкость. Спустя еще час стал накрапывать мелкий дождь.  
  
Эйдан нервно курил, высматривая светлую макушку. Он уже придумал тысячу объяснений своему поступку, сотни извинений, и даже парочку угроз, но Дин все не шел, и когда часы вдалеке пробили полночь, Эйдан с отчаяньем понял, что потерял его навсегда. Вернувшись домой, он собрал чемоданы, чтобы первым утренним рейсом отправиться в Лондон. Оставаться в городе, где сам воздух напоминал о Дине, он больше не мог.  
  
Эйдан побродил по комнате, вспоминая теплые ладони, звонкий смех, первые робкие движения. Вот здесь, в закатных лучах, у балконной двери Дин слишком резко повернулся, и Эйдан смог почувствовать кончиком носа мягкость его волос. Здесь он, дурачась, кружил смеющегося Дина вокруг оси, здесь — заставлял становиться на свои ноги, когда Дин никак не мог правильно повернуться, здесь Дин сидел, катая в руках стакан с виски после их прогулки за пустырь…  
  
Достав со шкафа запыленную коробку с пластинками, Эйдан завел свой старенький граммофон, прощаясь с воспоминаниями. Переместив тонарм и приглушив звук, он открыл окно, впуская свежий ветер и усилившийся дождь, задумчиво и печально всматриваясь во тьму. Городские огни гасли один за другим, а их переулок совсем не стало видно. Все эти дни что-то билось в нем, с каждым ударом разрушая привычный уклад жизни, но теперь угасало, подобно городу за окном. Эйдан был без Дина, как этот город без солнца. Никогда до этих двух недель он не знал этого чудного ощущения, этой искренней и глубокой жажды жить, купаясь в каждом мгновении, проведенном с Дином.  
  
Громкий стук в дверь отвлек его от тягостных мыслей. Эйдан приготовился уже объясняться с миссис Фланнаган, разбуженной его граммофоном, но на пороге стоял взбешенный Дин.  
  
— Ты… — он толкнул опешившего Эйдана в грудь, — ты… сволочь…  
  
Эйдан же словно потерял дар речи. Он послушно отступил назад, изумленно глядя на Дина, и все его заготовленные объяснения мигом вылетели из головы.  
  
— Что ты наделал?!  
  
— Влюбился в тебя с первой же минуты, как увидел, — прошептал Эйдан, прижавшись спиной к своему пальто, висевшему в прихожей. Он зажмурился, но уже в следующий миг вновь с жадностью взглянул на Дина. В нем словно была какая-то неизъяснимая сила, лишавшая Эйдана воли, притягивавшая к себе, несмотря на все запреты. Эйдан и сам бы не смог себе объяснить, что же это за неуловимое очарование, так вскружившее ему голову.  
Дин выглядел измученным и злым, куртка его отсырела, словно он несколько часов подряд бродил в тумане, губы вздрагивали, он будто хотел сказать что-то, но в последний момент останавливал себя.  
  
— Почему же отказал тогда?  
  
— Ты начал говорить о своей свадьбе, и я не мог…  
  
— А потом смог, — хмыкнул Дин, тяжело дыша.  
  
Эйдан опустил глаза, соглашаясь.  
  
— Невозможно было удержаться, — прошептал он, глядя на свои ботинки, — такая радость осветила твое лицо, я… Не должен был, только не так, но ты был совсем рядом, я держался изо всех сил, но не смог… прости меня, пожалуйста, — совсем тихо закончил он, не решаясь посмотреть на Дина, боясь увидеть там презрение, а то и ненависть.  
  
Гнетущая тишина повисла между ними.  
  
— Что это? — резко спросил Дин, указав на два чемодана.  
  
— Решил уехать к сестре.  
  
— Уехать? — воскликнул он. — Уехать?!  
  
— После того, как ты ушел, оставаться здесь было… невыносимо. — Эйдан рванул ворот рубашки, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу. Тяжело было стоять рядом с Дином, не смея даже взглянуть на него лишний раз. Хотелось… много чего хотелось, но он и так уже наломал дров, и теперь боялся, что любое его движение заставит того опять уйти.  
  
— Так… — Дин нервным жестом потер нос, — и когда же ты собирался уехать?  
  
— Завтра на рассвете.  
  
Эйдан опять почувствовал толчок в грудь. Наконец, он осмелился поднять взгляд.  
  
— Я бы пришел, а тебя не было!  
  
— Но…  
  
— Молчи! — Дин вцепился в его рубашку и хорошенько встряхнул. — Я жизнь свою разрушил, предал человека, который меня любит, а ты — уехать?! Так, что ли?!  
  
— Дин…  
  
— Молчи, я сказал, — прошипел Дин, резко поднявшись на цыпочки и качнувшись к Эйдану, — молчи!  
  
Поцелуй его получился злым и странно голодным, словно бы это он, а не Эйдан не мог спать по ночам, мучая себя невозможными мечтами. Эйдану на миг показалось, что все это игра воображения, что Дин ушел, а то и вовсе не приходил, но ладони, скользнувшие по груди и обхватившие его шею, оказались сильней всех сомнений. И уже в следующее мгновение он сам крепко прижал Дина к себе, поклявшись, что больше ни за что его не отпустит.  
  
— Можно, я уеду с тобой, — прошептал Дин, когда Эйдан стянул с него куртку, осыпая лицо и шею короткими поцелуями, — мне сейчас оставаться в городе тоже…  
  
— Да, — отвечал Эйдан, — да, да. Пожалуйста, всегда будь со мной. Всегда.  
  
А пластинка на старом граммофоне играла вальс, старинный вальс, давным-давно вышедший из моды. Он крепко держал Дина в своих руках, зарывшись носом ему в волосы, а вальс играл и играл без конца, и один только дождь за окном танцевал под эту музыку.

fin


End file.
